


Tying the knot

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Sirius is alive AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Sirius helps soothing Harry's nerves





	Tying the knot

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2018.  
> Rolled: 9  
> Position: The Resurrection Stone  
> Prompt: Bring back one Canon-Deceased Character for a conversation  
> Word count: 464  
> Summary: Sirius helps soothing Harry's nerves
> 
> Thank you so much to [spaceaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceaas/pseuds/spaceaas) for the speedy beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Harry stood in front of the mirror, nervously trying (and failing, as usual) to flatten his hair. With a sigh, he gave up and started straightening his cravat. It was too tight and the collar of his new dress robes was too high. He wished he could just wear his normal clothes, or even a Muggle suit.

“Here, let me help you.”

Sirius came up behind him and started untying and retying the cravat, carefully folding the layers with a focused frown. Harry let out a shaky breath, clenching his hands to stop them from tingling.

“It’s normal to be nervous at a time like this,” Sirius told him, his words slightly muffled by the pin he was holding between his teeth. 

“I just wish it didn’t have to be this big event,” Harry sighed, trying hard to stand still and resist the urge to pace the length of the room. “I would rather have a more intimate ceremony.”

“It’s pureblood tradition,” Sirius said but Harry could see the twinkle in his eyes. 

Harry snorted. “As if you would ever agree to this clothing solely because it’s _pureblood tradition _.”__

____

____

Sirius grinned, his eyes crinkling.

“Whatever do you mean? I’m wearing _these _for today’s occasion!” he said, gesturing with one hand to his shiny black robes that were open at the neck, exposing a long sliver of his chest.__

____

____

Harry cocked one eyebrow.

“Look, you just have to suffer through this one evening of silly and outdated pureblood traditions and then you and Draco are free to live the rest of your lives however you want.”

Harry swallowed, closing his eyes, feeling the burn of tiredness. Sirius was right. He just had to focus now on what was important, that he loved Draco. That Draco loved him.

“Although” Sirius continued, taking the pin out of his mouth and starting to fasten the cravat with it, “he _is _a Black, and you know how easy and conformable we Blacks are.”__

____

____

Trying hard not to laugh, Harry said “Stop it! I’m afraid you’ll prick me with that!”

“Never,” Sirius said so low that Harry almost missed it.

Harry relaxed his shoulders again, thankful for Sirius’ distraction.

“Okay, all done,” Sirius said. Harry opened his eyes, meeting Sirius’ in the mirror. They were brimmed with tears. Sirius smoothed down the front of Harry’s robes, dusting off invisible lint. “Your father would be so proud,” he said in a choked voice.

Harry merely nodded, knowing his voice would fail him. He gave Sirius a wobbly smile.

“Right then,” Sirius said, holding out his arm for Harry to take. “Are you ready?”

Harry took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

He grabbed Sirius around the elbow, and together they walked out to the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
